Amy
by Mischievous Whisper
Summary: Ella es solo una adolescente mas, sonriendo en un mundo donde llueve sobre mojado.


Los pasos resuenan en el solitario camino polvoso, Amy Rose es la única ocupándolo, camina lentamente mientras su mirada se pierde en el horizonte, boquiabierta piensa sobre cosas mundanas. Frente a ella se alza el camino de color marrón rodeado de pasto y arboles de color verde brillante, donde la llanura se separa con el cielo comienza el gris de las nubes, ese gris que quita el brillo a los verdes a su alrededor, al fondo se escuchan truenos cada tanto aunque no puedan verse.

Sobre ella hay más gris, el cielo entero es cubierto por el monótono blanco sucio en distintos tonos, hay una tormenta y nadie debería estar afuera paseando pero a ella no le importa.

Escuchó que su amado azul estaría de visita en Emerald Hill pero al llegar solo encontró a Tails y las noticias que el erizo había partido en un apuro, decepcionante pero entendible, es Sonic después de todo.

Un golpecito, otro mas y otro más, gotas caen contra los arboles sobre su cabeza, deslizándose por las hojas hasta caer al suelo a su alrededor, mira hacia arriba por alguna razón y solo recibe una gota en el ojo, se queja en voz baja y se limpia, decide descansar.

Encuentra un cómodo lugar debajo de uno de los arboles, uno con un grueso follaje encima que no deja llover, pronto sobre ella se escucha el sonido de la naturaleza tocando el tambor verde que es la copa del árbol. El silencioso camino se vuelve aun mas desolado cuando la lluvia cae, los animales se esconden y la poca gente deja de pasar, aunque solo falta poco para su propia casa Amy se detiene de todos modos.

Mirando hacia arriba piensa en el azul del cielo, que ahora no está, al igual que el azul de su héroe.

¿Es tan difícil quedarse un rato con ella? Solo quiere pasar el rato con él, hacerlo sentir en casa, pero... al mismo tiempo ¿Sería lo mismo?

Hace muchos años ella se enamoró perdidamente de un erizo azul que corría rápido, no recuerda mucho de antes, era solo una chica cualquiera y, cuando decidió salir sola a pasear, el malvado robot de Eggman la capturó. Entonces llegó el salvador, azul como el mar y rápido como el viento, fuerte como una montaña y tan feroz como el fuego, era imposible que no cayera en sus brazos de manera literal y de manera romántica.

¿Por qué lo ama tanto? Solo hizo lo que hace con todas las personas, salvarlas de Eggman, pero para ella fue diferente...

Este personaje azul le ayudó a crecer, aunque al principio no fue más que un enamoramiento inocente y una obsesión algo siniestra, eventualmente fue por él que conoció a todos sus amigos hoy en día, siguiéndolo terminó conociendo a otras personas que lo seguían al mismo tiempo. Le ayudó a crecer su grupo social, le mostró valentía que ella luego imitaría, liderazgo, un espíritu libre que inspira eso en todos, ella no es la excepción.

Su situación es extraña, lo quiere pero no quiere retenerlo, quiere que se detenga a pasar el tiempo con ella pero no quiere que deje de ser rápido, quiere salvarlo pero no necesita que lo salven ¿Lo querría de la misma manera si fuera un romántico empedernido y no un rebelde con aires de libertinaje? Ella no sabe la respuesta, pero supone que no.

Sería lindo que le devolviera algo de su amor, pero ella nunca lo vio necesario, lo quiere igual, lo quiere al igual que el resto de sus amigos a pesar de que casi nadie le devuelve el sentimiento tan explícitamente.

Ama amar, las cosas lindas son su debilidad pero algo que la puede es ver a alguien solo y sin nadie que lo quiera, todos necesitan familia y ella siempre estará ahí no importa quien sea. Shadow, Knuckles, Silver, todas personas que experimentaron tremenda soledad y que ella ayudó a su manera, tal vez su manera no es la adecuada para ellos pero ¿Por qué no intentar?

Ha estado intentando repartir su querer por tanto tiempo que no se acuerda cuando comenzó, solo quiere que todos se sientan bien y, así, sentirse bien ella misma.

Un abrazo al día.

Una persona que les diga que estará todo bien.

Un confidente.

Claro, ella no es eso para todas las personas pero, mientras alguien cumpla ese rol, no le importa mucho quien lo sea, solo se preocupa por aquellos que están solos.

El ruido se detiene de a poco, sigue lloviendo pero ahora es mínimo, comparado a lo que llovía hace minutos. Se para y se estira antes de salir caminando por el césped, no pisando el camino para no enlodarse, siente el agua sobre sus púas y el roció en sus tobillos.

Sonríe.

Otras personas ven la lluvia como algo malo, mal presagio, malo en excesos para la cosecha, planes cancelados, salidas arruinadas, ropa mojada, pero ella sonríe.

Ella sonríe porque la lluvia es hermosa, sonríe por las plantas que obtendrán su agua y todo será refrescado, ella ve el vaso medio lleno, ella es conformista, ella solo sonríe. La lluvia es algo bueno, una oportunidad para quedarse en casa y estar con seres queridos, estar a solas y completar proyectos que han quedado sin hacer, escuchar el hermoso sonido de la lluvia pegar en la madera sobre la cabeza de uno, tener un encuentro romántico bajo la lluvia como las películas, salir a jugar en el agua.

Otras personas la ven como una chica con el corazón roto que no sirve para nada excepto para correr detrás de ese amor imposible, ella sonríe.

Ella sonríe porque así es, conformista y aparentemente 'tonta', pero no es tonta, decide sonreír porque, al final del día, los que sonríen son los que se acuestan a descansar esperando un día más sin estrés ni problemas en la cabeza, sonríe porque es la mejor manera de sentirse mejor y hacer sentir mejor a los que tiene alrededor.

Sonríe porque sabe que dejará de llover en algún momento.

No es especial, ella no tiene algún tipo de tónico mágico o poder especial que la deja sonreír incluso en un día tan gris y feo, ella es una chica más.

Es una adolescente mas, caminando bajo la lluvia sin que le importen las enfermedades, disfrutando la vida en general, esperando amor de alguien que tal vez nunca se lo dará, ignorando que tal vez nunca consiga ese amor, preocupándose sobre lo que comerá y lo que hará esta noche si deja de llover o si no...

Pero más que nada, sonriendo bajo la lluvia, porque así es ella y su sonrisa muestra que no dejará que nadie la haga rendirse, inquebrantable, irrompible, indoblable.

¿Por qué?

Porque el mundo necesita más sonrisas bajo la lluvia.

* * *

 **Así como hice con Knuckles, ahora un corto fic de Amy.**

 **No se si llamarlo 'fic', es una mezcla de una situación que tenia en mi cabeza y pues mis pensamientos sobre este personaje tan controversial.**

 **De uno de mis personajes menos favoritos a una de mis mas favoritas chicas de los videojuegos, Amy ha sido siempre un misterio, aunque al ser pequeño solo la veía como un personaje 'estereotipo chica rosa' al crecer, como pasa, mi perspectiva cambia y pues me siento identificado en ella un poco.**

 **Esa chica que corre tras lo que no puede alcanzar, pero se levanta y sigue siempre. Creo que lo he dejado claro.**

 **Espero les haya gustado mi pequeño corto, saludos.**

 **Y no olviden sonreír :)**

 **Ciao.**


End file.
